


Politics

by Noomii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Independent Harry, Ministry of Magic, Politics, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noomii/pseuds/Noomii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a notebook in the room in requirement with several ideas to better the wizarding world. He shares his findings with Hermione and together they will try to make the ideas reality, changing the course of war… If only they knew to whom the notebook belonged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the work of Slayer_of_Destiny, specifically Turning Tides.  
> Keep in mind that I'm from Belgium, meaning English isn't my mother tongue. If I make a mistake please tell me.

Harry smiled as the last member of the DA left the Room of Requirement. It had been a very successful lesson and he was incredibly proud of what the students had accomplished in such a short time. He just wished they didn’t have to do it behind everyone’s back. They should be able to learn whatever magic they wanted, not just the magic those in power allowed them to learn. And with Fudge in power they didn’t even learn defensive and offensive magic.

It was ridiculous. Didn’t Fudge realize that by not allowing them to practice defensive and offensive magic he was only playing into Voldemort’s hands? After all, both magics were the main branch of magic that was needed to become an auror. And with a shortage of aurors, the deatheaters were able to do what they wanted.

If only he could change things, if only he had enough power to fix things. He knew he had at least one seat on the wizengamot through his parents’ order of merlin first class but he also knew that Dumbledore would do his best to get the seat given to him, probably using Harry’s age as a reason why Harry shouldn’t be allowed to use it.

Dumbledore… he was another one of Harry’s concerns. Harry, and Hermione as well, were of the opinion that Dumbledore put up a front and kept his real agenda hidden. He had several important positions and yet the purebloods still held an advantage over the muggleborns. If Dumbledore really wanted equality for all, why hadn’t he used his veto right as Chief Warlock to get rid of the most prejudiced laws? Why did he, as headmaster of Hogwarts, allow the bullying towards muggleborns to continue? Why did he refuse to offer a wizarding class to the muggleborns and muggle raised so they could understand the new culture? Hermione had been very angered when she had found out Dumbledore wasn’t all he pretended to be. She had grown up with her parents teaching her to respect adults because they knew what was right. Harry however hadn’t had any trouble with believing Dumbledore wasn’t a saint. He had never trusted adults after telling several of his primary teachers about the abuse. They had called him a liar and had told Vernon what of course led to a punishment of no food and a 3week stay in the cupboard.

Harry scrunched up his nose, adults were untrustworthy whether they were muggles or wizards. The only adults he trusted were Remus and Sirius and that was after several long and emotional talks during the time spent at Grimauld Place the past summer. It had involved Harry yelling, Sirius cursing and Remus trying to keep moony from coming out.

“Harry, are you coming?”

Harry turned to Hermione and nodded. He quickly grabbed his bag and went to join his best friend at the door. Hermione sighed when she noticed Harry’s pensive face. No matter how much they wanted to change things, they didn’t have the power to do so. She was a muggleborn and everyone believed Harry to be an insane liar. If only they could find a way. If only there was something that could help them.

The two friends left the room of requirement, neither of them noticing a small emerald green book appearing on a table in the middle of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry resisted the urge to yell at Umbridge. He loathed that woman. He really did. Did she really think that she could make him stop saying that Voldemort was back? If she did, she was even more stupid than he thought. He wouldn’t stop until the ministry admitted Voldemort was back.

A hand was placed on his arm and he took a deep breath. Yelling would only result in detention and he couldn’t afford that. There was going to be a D.A. meeting tonight and he refused to miss it. He glared at the book in front of him and started reciting all the defensive spells he knew just so he could take his mind off of Umbridge.

When the bell rang he was the first out of the classroom. He went straight for the room of requirement not caring that the meeting wouldn’t start for a couple of hours. He needed to calm himself and that was impossible when you were surrounded by people who believed the ministry.

_I need a room to calm me down, I need a room to calm me down._ When Harry walked past the wall on the seventh floor a third time a door appeared and he entered quickly. The room was small with a table, a couch and a small fire burning. He let himself fall on the couch and heaved a deep breath. This was the worst year ever, Hogwarts had always been his home and now he couldn’t wait until the Christmas holidays so he could spend time with Sirius and Remus. It was all the ministry’s fault… and Dumbledore’s. Until the summer he had been the Chief Warlock. He could have shown Harry’s memories during a Wizengamot meeting, could have had Harry questioned under veritaserum… But no Dumbledore didn’t do anything, like always.

“I need something to take my mind off all this,” Harry mumbled to himself. Of course, the room he was in being the room of requirement answered his request and three books appeared on the table in front of him. He grabbed the first one and his eyes widened as he read the title. _Wizarding World: From greeting to the Wizengamot._ He quickly grabbed the other books to see what they were about. The second book was all about the Wizengamot and the third book bore no title. He cautiously flipped it open and flipped through the pages. It seemed to be some sort of notebook. Laying the notebook and the book about the Wizengamot aside, he opened _Wizarding World_ and started reading.

_ Table of Contents _

_Chapter 1: Introductions to the Wizarding World_

_Chapter 2: The Sacred Twenty-Eight_

_Chapter 3: Customs amongst Wizards_

_Chapter 4: Celebrations_

_Chapter 5: Magical Institutions_

_Chapter 6: Wizarding Schooling_

_Chapter 7: Apprenticeship_

_Chapter 8: Magical Households_

_Chapter 9: Magic: Light – Grey – Dark_

_Chapter 10: The Blood Issue_

_Chapter 11: Important Wizards and Witches_

_Chapter 12: Important Historical Dates_

_Chapter 13: Important Places_

_Chapter 14:_ _Common Creatures_

_ Chapter 1: Introductions to the Wizarding World. _

_For the many raised amongst witched and wizards this chapter will contain facts you already know. For those raised amongst muggles, let me explain the basics of the wizarding world to you so you will know everything you should have grown up to know explained in a simple and comprehendible way. This book, guide if you will, will talk about the history of the wizarding world, the institutions such as the wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards, the Sacred Twenty-eight, the customs and much more. Let us start with a short piece of history about the wizarding world._

_The wizarding world was founded in 1692 in the same year the Statue of Secrecy was made. Before this date wizards and witches lived amongst muggles, however for many centuries they had hidden themselves for fear of being prosecuted. The Statue of Secrecy …_

_…_

_ Chapter 2: The Sacred Twenty-Eight _

 

Harry looked up as the door of the room of requirement opened and Hermione walked in.

“There you are Harry, the meeting will start in 10.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, had he really been here for 3 hours already?

“I needed time for myself, I almost lost it in Umbridge’s class… I just, I don’t get it Hermione. Why does everyone believe I’m lying? The students know me! Why on earth would they believe I would lie about my parents’ murderer being back?”

Hermione sighed and flopped down on the couch,

“I don’t know Harry, but are you really surprised? These are the same people who turned their backs on us when we lost points in our first year, the same people who believed you were the heir of Slytherin. They’re fickle Harry and the only thing you can do is ignore them and move on, knowing that when the truth comes out they can only blame the ministry and not you… Now what were you reading?”

Harry gave _Wizarding World_ to Hermione, “It’s a book that basically explains everything about the wizarding world. I’ve only read the first chapter which contains mostly a short history about the wizarding world but it’s really good. I’ve learned more from that chapter than I’ve learned from Binns.”

Hermione turned the book in her hands, “I’ve never heard about this book, I mean, it’s not in the library and I’m pretty sure it’s not for sale at Flourish and Blotts.”

Harry snorted, “Hermione, the first chapter is written from a completely neutral point of view. You know how the ministry claims that everything that doesn’t fit in their perfect world is dark. This book doesn’t favour the light over the dark and there is a chapter dedicated to light, grey and dark magic and a chapter to the blood issue. When have you ever found a book that talks about anything other than light magic? Besides you know how biased Dumbledore is. The short introduction gives you an inside of the wizarding world that, if every muggleborn and muggleraised knew, they wouldn’t depend on Dumbledore. It would make him lose control over a lot of children.”

Hermione nodded, “I hate how Dumbledore suddenly seems no better than Voldemort, I mean I guess I should have figured it out back in first year with how the philosopher’s stone was obviously a set up but still… It’s hard to believe.”

Harry gave Hermione a sad smile, “Let’s forget about it and focus on the lesson. I’m pretty sure the first students will enter within minutes.”

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up, “Let’s start with changing the room.”

Harry stood up as well and quickly placed the three books in his bag. He had a feeling he was going to need all of them very soon.

* * *

 

When Harry entered his dorm room after the D.A. meeting, he quickly set aside his bag, grabbed his pyjamas and entered the bathroom. Just like every other night he would be the first in bed with his curtains closed so he could ignore his dorm mates. The only one out of the four boys he could stand nowadays was Neville, even Ron bothered him.

Harry sighed, he was well aware that if he had grown up with friends he would have never become friends with Ron. Ron was lazy, arrogant, jealous and a bully. In Harry’s eyes Ron had everything, but Ron didn’t see it like that. For Ron there was nothing more important than fame and money. He didn’t seem to understand that Harry would gladly trade the fame and money for his parents. It was the same with Ginny, she too only saw the fame and money, and it was why Harry would never date her. He wanted someone who loved him for who he was, not the Boy-Who-Lived, but just Harry.

Harry left the bathroom and climbed into his bed. He closed his curtains and made sure to add some spells to them so no one could open them. He had learned his lesson in first year when the older years would hex him in his sleep for losing points. Gryffindor, House of the Brave. Harry snorted, ‘More like House of the Hypocrites and cowards.’ He grabbed his bag and took out _Wizarding World_.

_ Chapter 2: The Sacred Twenty-Eight _

_The Sacred Twenty-Eight are families who, according to_ _the author of the_ Pure-Blood Directory _, were still ‘truly pureblood’ by the 1930s.*_

_The Sacred Twenty-Eight exist of:_

  * _Abbott_
  * _Avery_
  * _Black_
  * _Bulstrode_
  * _Burke_
  * _Carrow_
  * _Crouch_
  * _Fawley_
  * _Flint_
  * _Gaunt_
  * _Greengrass_
  * _Lestrange_
  * _Longbottom_
  * _Macmillan_
  * _Malfoy_
  * _Nott_
  * _Ollivander_
  * _Parkinson_
  * _Prewett_
  * _Rosier_
  * _Rowle_
  * _Selwyn_
  * _Shacklebolt_
  * _Shafiq_
  * _Slughorn_
  * _Travers_
  * _Weasley_
  * _Yaxley_



_Some of the families on the list, like the Weasleys, do not agree with the author, who is believed to_ _Cantankerus Nott, claiming they have muggle ancestors._

_The list leaves out several pureblood families such as the Noble House of Potter. It is not known why the Potters are not included. While it’s true the Potters are not big on blood-purity, they have never intermarried with muggles._

_…_

 

*information found on the Harry Potter Wiki (<http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Sacred_Twenty-Eight>)


End file.
